Facing Destiny
by Mizu Kai
Summary: The Maker has more in store for Hawke as she attempts to create a world free of the discrimination against Mages. The truth will be discovered and many old friends will band together to right the wrongs set forth thousands of years ago. F!Hawke/Fenris


Facing Destiny

**_AN: The Prologue is important for later chapters and can be read after you get through the chapter, it officially starts below the italizied words._**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age. I do not make any profit on this story. Though if I see any part of the plot written here in this story in the next game, which will be 95% original I expect a check from Bioware as I'll have it written before Dragon Age 3 is released. XD  
><em>

_Prologue: History of the Maker_

_Long ago The Maker created the land of Thedas. He was alone in his White City in the Fade, and he sought to create children he could watch grow. His first children were the Immortals. They were the granted with powers unlike any other being. He then created the Qunari, they were his guard, powerful and dominate. They had the power to topple mountains. Next he created the elves, his chosen to oversee his forests and land, they had almost immortal lifespans, but magic was not given to any race. After that he created the dwarves, they were to work on his caves and mountains and shape the stone. Finally the Maker felt that he should create a race who was full of hope and ideals. Those were the humans, who built cities and engineered._

_All was peaceful for the first few centuries. The Immortals grew jealous of the Maker's younger children. They were able to live in his wonderful land, while they were contained within his domain. The Qunari were allowed to pass in between the worlds. The first Immortal found a way to cross over to Thedas and met a powerful elf elder. He possessed the man and the first mage was born. The Maker noticed this oddity and at did nothing to stop other immortals from joining with his children. He thought that perhaps all his children deserved that power._

_A few more decades passed and the magic spread into the lines of those possessed. The Immortals that had possessed the mortal bodies returned to the Fade when the bodies died, and were angered. The Maker could walk among both his lands, as could the Qunari. The Immortals began changing. Some of them turned into demons, and others spirits. The Maker chose his loyal few Immortals to split up and lead his children. War was brewing in the Fade. The Veil was created and none could physically pass through anymore, save the Maker._

_Only a few Qunari were left in Thedas, and they immediately went into hiding. The needed to replenish their numbers so they would not be attacked by the jealous youngesr races. They would hide for centuries. The humans and the Elves began to visit the Fade in their dreams, and as time passed the Maker hid more and more in his White City._

_The demons could not enter the city they once called home. Enraged they sought help from the Makers' children. It took another century to learn they could contact those infected with the Immortals powers, those with magic could traverse the Fade at will, while all others only visited. By this time the elves had forgotten their ties to the Maker. The few loyal Immortals kept hidden and erased the Maker from the thoughts of the elves. This way no elf mage was tempted to aid the demons pleas._

_The Immortals watching over the dwarves knew they would be safer away from the fade. The 'Paragons' Sacrificed themselves and tore the connection between their charges and the Fade entirely. In doing so the Immortals lost their powers and were cast into the Mountains. The stood forever watch as the first Paragons. Later the dwarves would forget they had Immortals, they would believe they came from the stone in which they hid themselves._

_The humans were the most susceptible to the demons pleas. They were forward thinkers, and were always craving power. The demons infected them. Old Magic, known to be held within the blood of the physical beings of the Maker was the easiest magic to tie the demons to infect and corrupt them. This due to the fact that it was very old and powerful magic, to use the blood, the magic that gave the Maker's children their life, as power._

_The Maker cried at the loss of his prophet Andraste. He had guided her to Thedas to show his youngest children that they were being controlled by evil creatures. His children would not see the warnings, and had killed the woman for claiming the Maker spoke through her. The Maker was disappointed in his children. He only rarely moved about the Fade after this._

_Another Century passed and the Immortals became bold. The gave the humans the power to cross the Veil. The promised the human mages the power to destroy the Maker, if they would only allow them to possess them completely. The greedy human mages agreed. The mix of the purity of magic within the humans, and the taint in the Demons warped into something else entirely._

_Thus the first darkspawn were created. Humans had become very populated over the lands. The demons had their army. The marched on the White City. The long battle did not seem to ever end. The Maker eventually learned of the magic used to twist the humans. He cursed all creatures that had invaded his home, and all those of this future race. The Immortals had tainted the humans beyond repair. He cursed many of the Immortals into physical bodies and forced them to slumber. They were bound into the bodies of Dragons._

_He used much of his power to send the vast army deep into the underground of the physical realm. Alas the City was lost and a few Immortals and their children remained locked inside. The Maker then fled in fear of his life. He could not fight this battle alone. He abandoned his children with little choice. He wept great tears as he did such. He promised that one day a child would be born, that child would change not only Thedas, but they would hold the power to change his own realm. When the day his Champion returned his city to him, and saved his Fade from all the demons, he would end the curse on the deformed human mages._

_So the humans, who were the only ones still aware they were the Maker's Children,felt their god had abandoned them. Many still spoke of his teachings, and few of those became zealots blaming the mages for the Maker's disappearance. The Maker only watched over his children, pained at the way his youngest children were destroying themselves. He prayed that one day soon his Champion would be born. He feared he made things very difficult for his dearest human child. He had faith that she would preserver with a little guidance._

_Thus our story begins..._

**_The Maker created Thedas to be a home for all, if they are only willing to look they will see this truth. A home is where your loved ones are with you._**

Scroll One: The Little Bird and the White Wolf

"You know Fenris, if we keep running North we are going to wind up in Tevintar." A woman joked as she moved the bangs from her eyes.

Fenris looked to the woman and his eyes softened. He reached out a hand and caressed her cheek softly. He stepped closer to her and placed an arm around her waist. "Indeed. It would seem that way Hawke."

Hawke smirked at the male and reached out a hand of her own to caress the lyrium marking on his neck. She smiled brightly when he shivered under her touch. "I think we need to pick a place already. It has been hard enough travel for our entourage."

Fenris shook his snowy head and turned to see the large group of people who had followed their exodus from the burning city. He took a step away from the tall woman and his mask of cold indifference was back upon his countenance. Not only had a few nobles favoring their Champion had fled with them, but refugees from Ferelden, a few templars who had feared retribution for siding with their Champion, and many of the surviving mages.

Fenris shivered at the thought of the mages that had joined them. Bethany, Hawke's sister, was able to control her powers well, it did not mean the others could as well. It would seem the same inner strength that resides in Hawke also resides in all in her bloodline. Bethany had vouched for the mages that followed them. He had been observing their activities and demeanor for the past few months as the large group traveled. It would seem that none were maleficar, but all of them still held the chance they would fall prey to the demons.

Hawke had been adamant about bringing the large group along with them. Her wealth accumulated over the years and the De Launcet's added wealth, set forth an insane idea in the woman he loved. She had planned to build them a small city hidden deep within the woods. This way they could keep away from any and all enemies and live out their lives peacefully until the supposed Exalted March on Kirkwall was over.

Fenris was unsure as to how this would be possible, but it would seem the crafty Champion was not only silver tongued but insanely devious. She had been planning on leaving Kirkwall for a while with Meredith going insane with power. It would seem that Hawke had already commissioned a few builders to join them on their escapade.

"I am still unsure why you would want to do this. Being around so many mages without proper guidance will have its consequences." Fenris whispered to her as he turned away from the group.

"Bethany will teach them, as well as some of the senior enchanters. Ser Thrask will act as a semi 'Knight-Commander.' We will run a 'Circle' as it should be. Call it an experiment. People tolerable of mages in a city far away from others eyes, with templars sympathetic to their previous mistreatment. Those are the ingredients that will keep mages feeling safe enough they do not need to seek out fake promises from demons or the need for more power from blood magic. I have high hopes that this will prove how to root out the overwhelming abomination and maleficar happenings. Please give this a chance Fenris."

Fenris had heard her explanation before and he still did not understand it. "I shall do as you ask Hawke, but my blade will be ready should the need to protect you arise."

Hawke smirked and twirled a blade around in her tiny hands. "You think I can not protect myself? Is it because your sword is so very big and hard?" She teased him luridly.

Fenris lyrium markings seem to whiten a bit more against his skin. Hawke had discovered a few months back that it was a sign he was blushing. It only lasted a few seconds so none of their companions had ever caught on to this revelation. She had served him breakfast in her estate after the night they had rekindled their relationship. He had slowly woken up, his eyes relaxed and full of sleep had opened wide when she leaned forward with the tray, being completely naked did not hurt either. He had stammered for a few moments and his lyrium brightened to a much more white against his tanned flesh.

"You are simply incapable of distrusting anyone." Fenris stated simply and began walking further between the various trees.

"It is because I have my white wolf around to protect me." She stated unashamed.

Fenris turned to her and sighed. "It was your trusting nature that led to us having to flee Kirkwall. You had a soft spot for that apostate, you trusted him. It cost you dearly. I can at least take comfort knowing that you had never had any intentions on acting on his adoration for you, even after I had hurt you."

The forest they were in spread for almost a hundred miles between them and Kirkwall and the Northern Coast. Finding the perfect area, hidden away from the main paths through the forest was difficult. Hawke had not been pleased yet she was determined to find a place that people would have to know of where they were to find them.

"You'll just have to punish me later for being so trusting. Besides it was adorable the way he pined for me, it made you so jealous I could hardly set him straight. I had to wait three years for you, I needed someone to make you fear losing me completely." She teased again.

Fenris kept moving forward. His hands were balled into fists at his side as he fought the urge to kiss the temptress beside him. She had no idea how he longed to be with her again. He refused to act so affectionate with their constant audience. Public showings of affection were dangerous. Anyone who learned how much he cared for her or she for him would use that against them. Thus he rarely had a chance to do more than briefly caress her soft cheek or place a chaste kiss on her hand.

Hawke hoped they would find a suitable area soon. They were running low on supplies. Bohdan's contacts had lead her to a reliable dwarven merchant. She would conduct trade secretly with the man as he traveled. Bodhan and Sandal had traveled with their group until they had found a location and would report back to his dwarven contact.

Hawke was feeling particularly naughty seeing as her elven lover was so distanced around their followers. It was rare to feel his warm touch on her skin. She longed to be with him again, even last night she had only managed to secure a quick kiss between them. She wished she was not a rogue, but a warrior strong enough to pin him down and have her merry way with him.

_What am I thinking, that might remind him of Danarius. I just wish he'd agree to go scouting with me. He has yet to figure out I'm not actually scouting anything. _Hawke thought as she motioned for the large group to follow her.

She had heard from the Kirkwall group of followers that there was an ancient ruins nearby. It was haunted by powerful spirits and demons, or so the myth claims. No one dared travel there, well except for the unfortunate adventurer or two. They never seemed to return. A location nearby this 'haunted ruin' was their next destination. If it was suitable and met her specifications they would finally be able to start making a new life for themselves.

Bethany watched her sister and her lover with pained eyes. It would seem that Fenris was loath to show affection to her dear sister with everyone around. She had hoped that he would help to take her mind off the choice and subsequent consequences they had all caused. She had tried on many occasions to allow the pair time alone, with no apparent success. She hung her head in shame, her sister had done so much for the mages, and yet none of them could do anything in return for her.

Ella, the mage Hawke had saved from Ser Alrik and from Justice taking over Anders, looked up to her teacher. "How are those two able to be so chaste with one another?" She whispered.

Bethany brought out of her musings sighed. "I believe it is the elf Fenris who is the chaste one. My sister has never been one to be so lax in her affections. I assume he fears public displays. Or he finds them inappropriate."

Ella nodded her head. "It is such a shame. The elf wears her favor on his wrist proudly and her family symbol on his belt. It is obvious he is devoted to her, why deny her affection. He is all but indifferent around her. These past two months we've seen nothing but a few caresses and longing looks."

Bethany held back a chuckle. "My sister says their relationship is stuck in their eyes. She claims there is so much to be said when they look at one another, it takes some of the tension off their lack of a physical one."

Ella shook her head as a group of the female mages joined them. "You know, I saw him kiss her hand once. She looked like she was about to pounce on him."

Ella and Bethany turned to the younger mage. "You were spying on them?" The pair hissed together.

The younger mage raised her hands and shook them with a blush on her face. "Not at all I was out relieving myself. I glanced at them on my return to camp."

Bethany's shoulders slumped. "I hope we finally pick a place to begin our new home. The sooner those two have a home of their own the better. I am sure she will send people to sell the vast amounts of magical and rare weapons she's been storing for the last ten years. She kept them in her storage trunk, that's what's in that carriage back there."

Bethany motioned towards the large horse drawn cart that Bodhan and Sandal were in charge of. There was also a trunk filled with gold and treasures from one of her last minute raids on the Deep Roads. It would seem the talking darkspawn had an obsession with hoarding the shiny and sometimes magical items they found. The group had more than enough coin to build themselves a small city and live off its wealth until such a time that the events in Kirkwall had blown over.

The large group of about thirty people had moved easily passed the burning streets of Kirkwall and had fled in an organized manner through the woods. Twenty more were picked up along the way and Hawke had welcomed them all with open arms. She already had the Barman Corff from the Hanged Man, a weapon smith, an armorer, a poison master, a potion master, she her healer mages, her battle mages, her templars that would act as both guard and to watch over their mages and train them while keeping their magic undetected. She had a few mercenaries turned hunters, and some smugglers turned businessmen in the face of the destruction of Kirkwall. The De Launcet and Hawke would serve as their 'nobility' as in the ones who paid for their repairs and kept coin flowing into their pockets. Hawke had explained that she would do her part to help everyone as much as she was able.

"Andraste's Wet Frocks!" A cry from Hawke started them all.

The group had been too caught up in their musings and gossip to notice they had reached a clearing. With in the clearing was a ruin filled with stone building that had ages well. There was moss covering most everything, and doors had rotted away with greenery covering most of the area. The truly shocking bit was an enormous purple dragon laying in the middle of the open courtyard. They group bit back a scream at Hawke's joyous cry and Bethany's relaxing stance.

Bethany and Hawke remembered this particular dragon from a certain life changing event in their lives. As the golden light wrapped around the dragon and she transformed a lopsided grin spread across the sisters faces. The old woman smirked at The Champion as she looked upon her.

"It would seem you did learn how to fly. I have heard much on the wind of your accomplishments. It would seem you stood upon the precipice of change and not only took the leap and flew, you shook the very world as you took off on your flight."

Hawke smirked and moved closer to the woman. Fenris was growling low in the back of his throat and had his blade ready. "It would seem I learned how to fly all on my own, I doubt you need to teach me to be a dragon anymore. It is good to see you Flemeth."

Hushed voices from the Fereldens erupted at that statement. Bethany turned and hushed them. She looked back to Flemeth and smiled. "It would seem we are in your debt once more Flemeth."

Flemeth took notice of the mage and let loose a laugh. "With this flight this young hawk has taken the world be shaped in a way I will not have to hide forever in wild woods if I do not wish it. No debt this time. I see you have reached much of your potential in power young one, I look forward to seeing how you continue to grow."

Hawke smirked to the woman. "It would seem you almost knew I would start a chain reaction that is sure to topple the Circles and upset the Chantry. I doubt you are as unknowing as you claim. Not only a Dragon but a Seer as well, you have many useful talents"

Flemeth let out a rusty laughed. "Talents are needed to survive in this world. It is the crafty and intelligent that survive. This is why I like you little Hawke, you see the world through eyes wiser than most, and you still retain your sense of humor. It is refreshing for such an old soul."

Hawke nodded her head. "I am planning on starting a city of my own and trying out a new way of training mages. I have high hopes that in a non threatening and peaceful setting blood magic and abominations will be a rare occurrence. This place would suit my needs perfectly. I expect you knew that already."

"If I have seen as such I will not acknowledge this. I have high hopes for you. Your path has just begun and the changes are not yet complete." She responded cryptically once more.

Fenris growled. "What do you want from us?"

Flemeth turned to the lyrium branded elf and smirked. "You need not fear from me little wolf, I would not harm one with so much destiny around her. I was merely laying low awaiting a destiny of my own. It would seem my time to catch it is upon me."

Fenris moved to speak again but Hawke placed a hand on his bare arm. Her touch and the gentle caress of her thumb over a lyrium brand calmed him. "It would seem that a sighting of a Dragon in this area might ward off any unwanted visitors."

Flemeth chuckled once more. "I shall not stay in this area, but should anyone see my form as I leave I will refrain from feasting on their flesh. A word of advice little hawk. When you are asked to charged with finishing what you started keep your eyes on your goal. Do not stray from your path, be a beacon of strength and you will see with open eyes the true ideal Thedas."

With those cryptic words Flemeth enveloped herself in the golden power once more and transformed before their eyes. She stood before them and let out a loud roar before pushing off and taking to the sky. A blast of fire sent up to the sky above and a shock wave from her speed was left in the Witch of the Wilds before she was gone. Everyone was kicked back to the ground and were left looking to the sky in wonder.

"Was that really the Witch of the Wilds?"

"How did she become a Dragon?"

"Why didn't she eat us?"

"It really was true that The Champion flew to Kirkwall on the back of a Dragon!"

"I wonder if she'll come back to eat us all."

Chatter had been spread throughout the people quickly as Hawke stood up and dusted herself off. She looked to Fenris and offered him her hand. He took it without hesitation and pulled her into a tight embrace. Hawke was stunned at such a romantic display from her brooding wolf. When she noticed the light blue hue to his markings she understood.

Fenris could not help his need to hold his woman in his arms. From his perspective they had run into a Dragon and the insane woman ran up to meet it, laughing jovially, for Maker's sake. Said dragon changed into a human, or changed back into a human, and he was doubly alert. This was a powerful mage, and he did not want his little bird anywhere near her. Then the Dragon-Mage preceded to chat with his bird and her sister and acknowledged she knew them both. By the time she was done with her cryptic words the woman changed back into a Dragon and took to the skies. He was unsure if she would return to wipe them out or not.

So here he was caging his little bird tightly in his arms and he could not let her go. He had to be sure she was still there and safe. "You are reckless Hawke." He whispered into her ear, barely holding back his concern.

Hawke heard the hidden fear in those words and brought her arms around him. "I will always have you here to protect me from danger. I can not help it if I have full confidence in your ability to protect me."

Fenris scoffed as he moved to look into her eyes. They were filled with trust and she looked so vulnerable in her eyes. They masked all her pain and doubts over her choices. He was hard pressed to resist the urge to kiss her in that moment. He wanted nothing more than to prove his strength and willingness to protect her. His grip around her back tightened as he fought off the urge.

Hawke deftly slid an arm out of his hold and brushed the snowy bangs from his eyes. She watched his inner struggle and remained patient. She would never push him to give her affection. He was unused to being treated lovingly and she did not wish to scare him. Despite the raging need for him to be with her, she waited for him to come to her. The last time she had tried to cage him he had fled, so now she let him cage her.

Her hand moved away from his hair to trail down his cheek and to his neck. _It still amazes me how soft these markings are. They should be hard as stone. When he is relaxed and they are not actively pumping his body with magic, they are soft almost silken._ She absentmindedly ran her fingers along the markings in wonder. Her eyes moved to his lips and she moved her face just a bit closer to his.

Fenris almost gave in right there but when a clumsy mage tripped over a fallen templar while trying to get up themselves he pulled away. He dropped his hands from around her lamented the loss of her warmth. Coldness filled him once more. He bent his head down in shame and embarrassment. After a moment he felt her fingers slipping from his neck.

_I just wish he was not so afraid of what the others think. They have already sworn their loyalty to me, and are obviously fearful of upsetting Fenris. After seeing his gifts at work I would be surprised if any of them dared to cross him. Maker's Blood this need to be close to him again is agonizing._

Fenris saw the pain in her eyes over his rejection to her affections. It was not his intent to push her away. He only wished to keep their privacy, to protect her. She claimed she understood, but here she yet stood, she was upset when he pulled away from her. Fenris growled low in his throat over the conflicting wants he had. To protect her by keeping distant in public, or to please both he and herself by giving in to his desire and showing her the affection she deserves.

At his low growl Hawke pulled away from him completely and took a step back. His markings were glowing an angry blue and that was never a good sign. "Fenris are you alright? It's only me my white wolf. I won't hurt you."

Fenris let out another growl. _She is also in pain over my distance and yet she asks my feelings. Has she no concern for her own needs whatsoever?_ _Why would she step away from me in fear? Have I already caused her to flee from me? No! She alone will never have to fear from me. I will not allow her to doubt me again. These people would not use our feelings to harm us. She is dear to them, and she is precious to me. I will show her the affection she craves. _

He reached out his hand and swiftly captured her wrist. He pulled her to his chest and buried his face into her neck. He held her tightly to him as his other hand wrapped around her slim waist. He ignored the angered voice in his mind at his display and chose to just feel. Her body instantly melted into his dominate embrace. She placed her hand over his armor, right above his heart. It was a unspoken sign of where her heart lay, this he knew. Her breathing quickened as he began to kiss the skin of her neck. He reveled in the taste, it was salty from her sweat but underneath was the exotic sweetness that was uniquely her.

His ears twitched at her moan and he moved his hand lower to give her rear a good squeeze. She had been careless in running so close to a possible danger. His body ached at the idea of punishing her for causing him such worry at her expense. His lips trailed to her ear where he nibbled on the lobe. She shivered and leaned onto his frame for support. This reaction always caused a surge of protectiveness and male pride in him. To know the woman he loved was so submissive to him and needed his affections, it gave him such a sense of power.

Hawke moaned softly into his ear and dared to place a kiss over one of the markings on his neck. The growl of approval urged her forward. She ran her tongue over it slowly and she moved her hand up from his chest to fist into his snowy locks. She felt the liquid heat pool between her legs and shivered. How long had it been since they had been together like this? _Far to long._ She answered herself. In ten years they had only been intimate twice and both were passionate and desperate. She always wanted him, and he rarely gave in their desires.

Fenris growled again and pulled away from her ear. He kissed his lips in a line from her ear to her jaw and up to her lips. The blasted woman had no idea how much passion she stirred within him. He could usually control it but when she touched his markings with her loving caresses or, Maker save him, her lips and tongue, he was unbound. He hungrily surged forth and sought her lips with his own. He easily claimed her mouth and slipped his tongue inside her delicious mouth. He purred at the pleasure. Her wicked tongue could do such wonders.

Hawke moaned loudly into the kiss and used her grip on Fenris' hair to deepen the kiss. His kisses were so forceful and demanding. When he kissed her chastely she could feel the passion bubbling underneath the surface. He kissed her with such fervor, as if he was a starving man finally allowed food after months of being denied. She let him dominate the kiss, knowing he enjoyed the power. He was a slave before and never allowed to do as he wished. She was making sure he was allowed as much dominance as he wanted.

Fenris pulled back and as he did so gave her bottom lips a nibble for good measure. He rested his forehead against hers. His embrace turned from desperate to loving in a matter of seconds. He panted from the lack of oxygen, and smirked noticing she was in the same state. He attempted to ignore the whispers of the others. His ears twitched at their happiness that he had shown their Champion proper affection for the first time since they began traveling from Kirkwall.

Hawke noticed his attention was divided and smiled up to him. She caught his eyes and leaned forward rubbing their noses together. Fenris' eyes widened in confusion at this odd act. Hawke merely chuckled as she pressed her lips to the pointed nose. She bit back a laugh as he moved his head back a little and tilted it to the side in question. Hawke shook her head and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder and inhaled his masculine scent.

"That was a sign of affection and playfulness Fenris." She whispered feeling truly at peace for the first time in months.

Fenris rested his cheek against her soft hair and also took in a deep breath of his own. "I am still unused to your human customs of affection. I shall take your word for it."

Hawke gave a quite laugh. "I shall take great pleasure in teaching you my protective white wolf." She continued to laugh softly.

Fenris' ear twitched at the sound of her soft laughter. He felt himself relax in a way he had never been able to do before. "You have no idea what you do to me little bird."

Hawke continued to laugh at his pet name. She found it adorable he would choose so obvious a one as 'little bird'. She still found the gesture sweet and in kind called him her white wolf. She dared never call him her 'little wolf.' _Danarius called him that, and besides that there is nothing _little _about my wolf at all. He might be better categorized as my big brooding wolf, or my big bad boy wolf, or something like that._ This only caused her to laugh more.

Fenris not knowing his love's inner monologue wondered if she found the torture and ease she instilled in him entertaining. "You find your ability to cause me to want to ravage you at every moment funny? Or perhaps it is the fact that you have tamed such a deadly creature that you laugh at?"

He pulled away from her, partly from his embarrassment and partly due to the fact that their audience now included most of their followers. Hawke looked up at him and let her hand slide to rest over the wrist that still had her red scarf tied around it. She shook her head and smiled brightly at him despite the red that was threatening to overtake her entire face.

"I was thinking about the fact that you should never be called 'little wolf." She admitted easily.

Fenris stiffened, unsure what she found about his former masters pet name to be so funny. "What do you mean?"

Hawke smirked. She knew he would ask her to explain. She let her eyelids flutter to half mast and stared up at him. "There is nothing _little _about any part of you Fenris. You're much more suited to being my big bad wolf."

There it was again the lyrium white blush. Fenris coughed awkwardly and chose to inspect he gantlets closely. Hawke shook her head. She finally looked around camp and the red stain on her cheeks returned again as she noticed the eyes upon her. She coughed as she tried to force the blush off her face.

When the red was manageable she smiled and spoke to her loyal followers. "I think its time we get started making our new home right?"

Cheers erupted from the fifty or so people as they began hurried talk of where they wanted to live. Hawke spoke with the builders and the carpenters to layout a plan for their new city. Fenris kept watch over his little bird. She was always able to soar, no matter what life threw at them.

Both he and Hawke shared a common though. _I hope whatever the Maker throws at us next, we can handle it together._

_AN: There it is the first chapter. Before you ask, the prelude will be important later, so I hope you read it...if not I'd recommend it. And for other readers check out my Anders/Elissa Cousland fic. I'm finishing that one before I get out any more chapters of this one. This will take me the better part of a year to write and will be about 50+ chapters. ^_^ I have a crap ton in store._


End file.
